


A Knive With A Serrated Edge

by SweetRiddle



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Anger, Angry Kissing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Biting, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Historical References, Holy Water, Language, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Podfic, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRiddle/pseuds/SweetRiddle
Summary: You don't know someone for six thousand years without hurting them at some point. A few times when Crowley and Aziraphale hurt each other, and how they healed the hurt later on.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	A Knive With A Serrated Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaJekyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Knife With A Serrated Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799041) by [JuliaJekyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll). 



We all know about the time Crowley walked into a church to save Aziraphale. This is about the time Aziraphale walked into a church to save Crowley.

Soundcloud: [Here!](https://soundcloud.com/megan-dillon-338130823/a-knive-with-a-serrated-edge-chapter-1)


End file.
